intertropolisandroutevillefandomcom-20200213-history
New York State Route 7
New York State Route 7 (NY 7) is a 180.30-mile-long (290.16 km) state highway in the State of New York in the United States. The highway runs from Pennsylvania Route 29 (PA 29) at the Pennsylvania state line south of Binghamton to Vermont Route 9 (VT 9) at the Vermont state line east of Hoosick. Most of the road runs along the Susquehanna Valley, closely paralleling Interstate 88 (I-88) throughout that road's length. Portions of the highway route near the cities of Binghamton, Schenectady, and Troy date back to the early 19th century. Route description Binghamton area Binghamton to Schenectady Capital District History Origins and assignment Realignments Major intersections Suffixed routes NY 7 currently has two spurs, both located in the Southern Tier. A third formerly existed in the Capital District near Schenectady. NY 7A New York State Route 7A (NY 7A) is a spur in the Broome County town of Conklin that is 1.77 miles or 2.85 kilometres long and connects NY 7 to the Pennsylvania state line. While NY 7 follows a creek valley to the Pennsylvania border, NY 7A continues NY 7's course along the Susquehanna River valley, paralleling US 11 and I-81. When NY 7A was assigned as part of the 1930 renumbering of state highways in New York, it connected to PA 602; it now connects to PA 1033, an unsigned quadrant route. NY 7B The current New York State Route 7B (NY 7B) designation is a 3.74-mile (6.02 km) spur in the Broome County towns of Fenton and Colesville. It follows the former, pre-expressway routing of NY 7 between NY 369 in the hamlet of Port Crane and NY 7 in the hamlet of Sanitaria Springs. Prior to becoming NY 7B in the 1990s, it was designated NY 990K, an unsigned reference route. NY 7B (1930-1970) The original NY 7B was an alternate route of NY 7 from Unadilla to Oneonta that was assigned as part of the 1930 renumbering. It overlapped NY 28 from North Franklin to Oneonta. On November 27, 1969, the New York State Department of Transportation Commissioner T. W. Parker announced that NY 7B would be renumbered to NY 357. This new designation would also truncate NY 7B off the overlap with NY 28 to Oneonta and simplify signage for drivers to understand in the city of Oneonta. This would also open the door for signage to be added for future Interstate 88. On January 1, 1970, the North Franklin–Oneonta potion was removed and the Unadilla–North Franklin portion of NY 7B was renumbered to NY 357. If the weather permitted, the official signage would be replaced in the spring of 1970. NY 7C New York State Route 7C '('NY 7C) was a loop off of NY 7 east of Schenectady in the Capital District. The majority of the route was located in Schenectady County; however, the easternmost 40 yards (37 m) of the route was located in Albany County. It began at NY 7 in Niskayuna and proceeded east along Rosendale Road into Colonie, where it ended at NY 7. The route was assigned c. 1961 and removed in the late 1960s. Ownership and maintenance of NY 7C's former routing in Schenectady County was transferred from the state of New York to the county on April 1, 1980, as part of a highway maintenance swap between the two levels of government. This portion of the route is now designated as County Route 158. See also * Interstate 88 (New York) * New York State Route 5 * New York State Route 787 * Interstate 87 (New York) * Interstate 787 * Pennsylvania Route 29 * Vermont Route 9 Category:New York State Route 7 Category:New York State Routes Category:Highways and roads Category:State Highways Category:Interstate 88 (New York) Category:New York State Route System Category:Highways numbered 7